1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device and a control method for a vehicle AC generator, and more particularly, to a control device and a control method for a vehicle AC generator to be mounted on an automobile, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described in Japanese Patent No. 2661613, for example, a conventional control device for a vehicle generator detects a temperature of the generator, and controls a field current to be supplied to a field coil in accordance with the detected temperature.
In the conventional control device, electric power of the generator at low temperature can be adjusted to electric power thereof at high temperature, and drive torque of the generator at low temperature can be adjusted to drive torque thereof at high temperature. However, the suppression of the drive torque in accordance with the RPM (revolutions per minute) of the generator cannot be realized.